when three worlds collide
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: when the lab rats cast gets kidnapped they meet a girl and her friends who take them on an adventure they never saw coming. but its not all fun and games, there are people looking for those girls and they intend on finding them. will everyone get out safe and sound, and why are there people looking for these girls. what did they do. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

chapter I lab rats cast meats the normal

at the studio

Director- and that's a wrap. great job everyone. that's it for today

spencer- hey, do you guys wanna hang at my house.

kelli- sure

billy- sure

spencer, billy, and kelli head out of the studio, and start to walk to spencer's house. but they fail to notice a black van slowly fallowing behind them. they take a short cut through an ally, but end at a dead end. the black van fallows them and blocks their path. six guys dressed in black wearing ski masks jump out, and stand in front of the van. spencer pushes billy and kelli behind him as the guys start getting closer. the guys catch spencer, billy, and kelli off guard, and push them into the van. in the van they notice a little girl tied in the courner. she has her wrists tied above her head to the pipe with a ziptie. a guy sitting up front comes to the back of the van, and zipties the three kids, then checks the little girls binds, and goes back up front. its a little bit before they come to a stop. the guys untie the girl and drag her out then gets the other three. they're dragged into the building, and put in a room with only one window. the four kids are thrown against one of the walls beside eachother.

girl- where's taylor? What have you done with her?

guy #1- shut up. she'll be here soon

they all exit leaving the kids alone with the door locked unable to escape.

spencer. what's your name? I'm spencer

girl- my name's kenzie

spencer- that's a very pretty name.

kenzie- thanks

spencer- these are my friends kelli and billy

kenzie- hello

kelli- hi

billy- hey

spencer- so. who's Taylor?

Kenzie- she's one of my friends from school. we were walking to my house, when those guys grabbed us. Once we got here, we got separated. at least they didn't get all of us.

spencer- what do you mean at least they didn't get all of us?

Kenzie- my friends and I are part of this group, and its a bunch of things all somehow mixed together. in our group there's Taylor, Katelyn, Courtney, Carrie, maddie, Olivia, Kelli, bree, Abigail, sierra, and I. we were going to all meet up for practice later. I hope their okay.

before spencer can answer her the door flies open and four of the guys come in dragging in two girls. before anyone can question who they are kenzie shows that she knows exactly who they are.

kenzie- Taylor, sierra.

the girls are thrown next to kenzie, and the door slams shut once more. kenzie scoots closer to sierra, and cowers into her side. Taylor moves on the other side of kenzie, so she can help sierra if she needs to. kenzie starts shivering in sierra's arms.

sierra- she's freezing. we need to find a way to get her warm quickly.

Taylor- how long has she been down here.

spencer- I'm not sure maybe a couple hours.

sierra- we have to get her out of here. she can't stand this cold much longer.

Taylor gets up and starts looking around for a way out.

sierra- wait Taylor what about that air vent in the corner

sierra helps kenzie up and they go over to the vent with Taylor. spencer, Billy, and Kelli go over and see if they can help. they get the cover off and spencer, Billy, and Kelli go through first. then sierra goes through with kenzie. Taylor goes through last and puts the cover on. once Taylor gets on the outside, she can see that everyone got out ok, but kenzie looked like she couldn't go any farther.

spencer- do you want me to carry her.

Taylor- sure thanks. I don't know how we would of carried her all the way out. fallow me, we have somewhere where we can stay for a while.

Taylor leads them further into the woods until they come along an old looking shack. they go up to the door and knock lightly. a girl with green eyes open the lookout on the door.

girl- who is it

Taylor- Courtney. it's us let us in.

the door swings open revealing a girl with long blonde hair. they all step in, and the door swings shut.

**what happens next? is this another trap, or a helpful jester. read and find out.**

**if there are any question you guys wanna ask me go ahead, just pm me at any time **

**also now that I have firured this site out I will be updating my stories a lot more often.**

**have a good weekend. peace out **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. I'm back. thank you everyone who sent me reviews on my stories and special thanks to the person who helped me figure out how to work my account and actually update my stories. continue to review and I hope you like the story. also if I don't update for a while please don't hate me. school is getting be a little overwhelming, I am at a new school, and I still haven't figured everything out. what do u guys think about me leaving little questions at the ends of some of my stories, and don't worry you don't have to give out anything personal. ok sorry for that little authors note here's the story you have all been waiting for **

previously on when three worlds collide

spencer, billy, and kelli get kidnapped and taken to a warehouse. there they meet a girl name kenzie and her two friends taylor and sierra , but they still have no idea why they were kidnapped and what it has to do with kenzie's little group. once they escape Taylor leads them to a small warehouse in the middle of the woods and they meet another one of kenzie's friends

now on with the story

Courtney- I was getting worried. where were you?

Taylor- we got kidnapped, but luckily they weren't smart enough to take us very far.

Courtney- well that's good. now lets go home

Courtney drives the car. sierra and Taylor get on either side of kenzie, who is starting to shake even more.

skips ahead to four years later. Kelli is 17, Billy is 18, spencer is 22, kenzie, sierra, and the gang are 14, Courtney, Taylor, and the gang are 15.

at the studio

director- everyone listen up. now we are shooting a new movie here this week, so there's going to be lots of people running around here, and some of the actors and actresses are a bit younger then what everyone is used to. but don't worry I have been informed that they are good kids. so they will be coming here for the next couple months to shoot a new TV show and movie. that's all everyone. Kelli, could I talk to you for a minute?

Kelli- sure what's up?

director- one of the girls in the group that is coming here needs a place to stay. now I haven't talked to your mom so you'll have to ask her, but are you ok with it?

Kelli- sure. that sounds fine.

skips to the next day when the kids are scheduled to be at the studio. Kelli, Billy and spencer are waiting in the parking lot talking. a white far pulls up next to kelli's car, and two other vehicles park next to the white car there are two girls with blonde hair and two with red. in the grey car there are three girls with blonde hair and brunette. in the red van there are three brunette girls and four guys with them. They all met at the front of the white car, and then all walked in to the studio together. spencer, billy, and kelli walked in a few minutes later. when they got to their studio number they noticed that the stage was set up to look like a school gym. there were 6 girls standing in the middle of the stage.

director- and...action

scene

Kenzie- hey guys, ready to start practice

Kenzie starts the music and they start dancing, doing stunts, and cheerleader routines.

Kenzie- hey guys, circle up I have an announcement to make. so I asked the principle at my school and he gave us permission to book a gig at the school.

Maddie- that's great news. the only question is, when ar ewe going to book it?

Katelyn- yeah. do we want to book it during an assembly or not? if we did, we would have to change the set up a little bit. does anybody have any suggestions on what we could do?

Kenzie- I was thinking about what I could do while I wait for you guys to get to the school. maybe I could do a short introduction and tell a bit about the group. that should give you guys enough time to get there, changed, and in the gym ready for the you think I should call you guys out or just bring everyone out at once and start everything right away. and I have a few idea for some of the songs that we could do, although I don't think I can mix up a mash-up like I had planned. its just so hard to find enough songs with about the same cord progression.

sierra- that sounds like a great idea. do you have any idea what song we are going to do?

Kenzie- well I have a few ideas, but we'll have to see how well each of them do with the other music and all the dances and stunts.

everyone agrees

sierra- but we cant make any final decisions yet we just have to see how everything fits and if everything works together.

the scene ends with all the girls leaving to go home for the night

director- and cut. that was perfect. ok that is all we are going to shoot for the day. everybody go home and geet a good nights sleep. its going to be a long day tomorrow.

**and there's chapter two send reviews telling me what you think. I love to hear what you all think. also if you have read all my other stories, you know that I have two different types: script writing or descriptive writing, which do u like better. **

**love yal good night **

**Sparklegirl9569**


End file.
